


new year's present

by nixyerwicks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixyerwicks/pseuds/nixyerwicks
Summary: ymir throws a new year's eve party, and things get a little *interesting* between mikasa and annie.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 9
Kudos: 161





	new year's present

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ao3 fanfic hehehe pls dont be too harsh anyway enjoy this mikannie oneshot that probably nobody asked for but its been sitting in my brain forever

“Annie, come on, please?” pleaded Bertholdt and Reiner. “It’s Ymir, and it’s New Years Eve!! She’ll definitely hook you up!” Annie did nothing but glare in response. 

“Oh, and if it matters, which you insist it doesn’t, Mikasa’s going to be there.” snarked Reiner.

Annie snapped her head to the side to give him a death glare, then sighed. “Fine. I’ll think about it. But don’t expect me to drive you fools home.”

Reiner and Bertholdt cheered loudly and bro fisted. Annie rolled her eyes and stalked back to her room. She shared a small apartment with the two boys, who were helplessly gay for each other. Annie could also describe herself as hopelessly gay, but she didn’t have anyone to be hopelessly gay with. She was a senior at the local high school, and had a crush on a junior that went there as well. The junior’s name was Mikasa, and anyone could agree that she was hot as hell and super caring and sweet. But Annie and Mikasa were very different. Mikasa was the salutatorian of her class, only falling behind Armin Arlert in terms of GPA. She was loved by all teachers, and she was the perfect high school student, balancing her academics with activities outside of school such as track and soccer. Annie, on the other hand, was barely passing her senior year. She came to school high pretty much every day, smoked outside, drank with her friends all weekend, and never talked to anyone. She was a loner who was involved in some shady stuff, the kind of person that someone like Mikasa wouldn’t want to hang around. Probably. Annie was also pretty well known to be a lesbian, since she dated one of the popular girls, Hitch Dreyse, and when they broke up, Hitch started being an absolute insufferable bitch and started to tease Annie and make up rumours about her to spread around. Annie could not find it within herself to care, but it did annoy her a bit.

When Ymir moved to Trost, she started school with Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt, quickly becoming their friend. Ymir was involved with a lot of shady drug stuff too, much more so than Annie. Although, that worked for everyone else because when Ymir throws a party you know she’s gonna hook everyone up with the good stuff. 

Annie sat down on her floor and sighed, looking at her open closet. If she did go to this party, would she even have anything to wear? She sighed at her assortment of colored hoodies, and decided to go with a plain red hoodie and some ripped black jeans. She pulled on her Doc Martens and walked down to the living room, where Reiner and Bertholdt were wearing ridiculously small elf outfits. Idiots.

When Reiner spotted Annie all ready, he jumped up in excitement, pulling Bertholdt with him. He dragged his two friends out the door and into his fancy car that no high schooler should ever own, but his parents were kinda loaded so he got a nice car. Annie plopped herself down on the backseat, hoping she wouldn’t be disappointed by this party.

When they pulled into the driveway, the first thing that Annie became aware of was that Ymir’s house was obnoxiously loud- literally and figuratively. She had music blasting so loud inside that Annie could make out the words while inside the car, and as soon as she stepped out of the car, she was overwhelmed by the smell of weed that radiated from the house. She wrinkled her nose at how obvious it was that there were teenagers having a party inside, but headed inside anyway.

“Reiner! Bertholdt! I like the elf costumes. Very appropriate,” she winked. “Oh, sorry Annie. Didn’t see your short little ass there. Although I’m shocked I didn’t see your huge nose coming first!” she cackled. Annie glared, but it was only half-assed since they did this all the time. 

“I’m so sorry, guys,” apologized Historia, Ymir’s girlfriend who was clearly an example of how opposites attract. “She’s super drunk, even though I tried to stop her before it got bad.” 

Historia continued to talk to Reiner and Bertholdt, and Annie decided to slink away and enjoy her drink in peace. She found an unused corner and stood against the wall, downing the drink and enjoying the bitter taste of alcohol. Instead of going for another drink, she pulled out a joint from her pocket and lit it, figuring the house already smelled anyways so it didn’t make a difference if she smoked too. She looked at her phone to pass the time a bit. 11:00. She still had to endure an hour of avoiding talking to people until they would probably all gather around the TV Ymir had set up playing the NYC broadcast. 

Annie scanned the room, looking to see who else was there. Sasha and Conny were in the kitchen, mixing all sorts of drinks that could not possibly taste good together. Jean was trying to drag Marco around to actually talk to people instead of just standing in the kitchen. Annie noted Eren, Mikasa, and Armin all sitting on the floor playing Mario Kart on Ymir’s Nintendo Switch that she probably let them borrow. Somehow, that was everybody.

Annie began to feel stuffy in that smoke clouded room, so she took the rest of her joint outside to the porch. After what felt like 5 minutes but was probably only 45 seconds, she felt a presence beside her. She turned, wondering who could possibly be out here with her, and was face to face with a slightly blushing Mikasa. 

“S...Sorry!! I didn’t mean to scare you,” Mikasa reassured, seeing the shocked look on Annie’s face. “I was just… wondering if maybe I could steal a hit or two from you?”

Annie was a bit dumbfounded, to say the least. Mikasa never struck her as the type of person to smoke weed, although she supposed she had seen her drinking before. “Um… yeah, sure.”

Annie handed the joint to Mikasa, who looked a little lost as to what to do with it. “Have you ever smoked before?” Mikasa looked at her and realized that she must look like a fool. “No, I haven’t. Can you tell?”

Annie smiled a bit, thinking that Mikasa was actually really funny. “A little bit. Here, just put it up to your mouth like this, and inhale.... Yeah, now take it away from your mouth and hold it in for a couple seconds, then breathe it out.”

Mikasa did as Annie told her, and blew out a perfect puff of smoke. Fitting, since she seemed to really be a perfectionist. She then immediately started coughing vigorously, and Annie rushed to get her a cup of water. When she came back out, Mikasa was still wheezing a bit. 

“...Thanks,” said Mikasa, graciously taking the water. “Is it normal to cough?”

“If it’s your first time, then yeah. You only really cough after your first time if it’s a big hit.”

Mikasa gave her a weak smile, still wheezing. “Okay. Thanks for helping me, by the way. I was kinda embarrassed to tell anyone I had never smoked before,” said Mikasa, handing Annie the joint. “You know, I always see you just standing in the corner at these parties. I always feel like I’m interrupting ‘bro time’ between Eren and Armin, so I could use some company tonight if you’re interested,” Mikasa said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck

Annie, stunned, just stared at her. Mikasa Ackerman, the perfect student who was probably very straight, was asking Annie Leonhardt, the girl who didn’t care about anything at all, to hang out with her? Annie shook herself from her thoughts, realizing she still hadn’t answered Mikasa’s question. “Uh, yeah, if you want to. That sounds good. I mean, I’d like that. Yeah.”

Mikasa laughed at Annie stumbling over her words, and gave her a sincere smile. “Cool.” She then turned around and headed back inside the house. Annie just stared after her for a while. Eventually, she crushed her joint into the ground, and followed Mikasa back inside.

When Annie stepped inside, Mikasa was already sitting on the couch, and she patted the spot next to her invitingly. Annie shifted through the other people standing idly in the living room and sat down gingerly next to Mikasa, giving her a bit of space since they weren’t close. After a while of sitting in a comfortable silence, Reiner appeared, offering the two more to drink. They happily took the alcohol from him, since everyone at this party was trustworthy enough that they wouldn’t try anything. Soon after, Eren had the idea of putting Mario Kart on the TV, and so began a marathon to see who could win. Annie and Mikasa decided to not take part, but instead make fun of the fools who were taking it seriously. This made way into a conversation between the two that didn’t feel forced at all, and it was really nice. This was honestly the most the two had spoken before.

Eventually everybody grew bored with Mario Kart and split off again to do various party things or whatever. Annie and Mikasa continued to talk, much to the surprise of their friends, but no one interfered. As it was nearing midnight, Mikasa pulled her phone out to check the time in a break in conversation. 11:53. 

Suddenly, Mikasa stood up and grasped Annie’s arm, pulling her up as well. Annie gave her a confused look, but didn’t struggle.

“Come with me,” Mikasa whispered into her ear, making her blush. Annie nodded quickly just to get Mikasa to turn away so she wouldn’t notice the blush that had spread across her face. Mikasa pulled her down the hall and around the corner into a room with a big bed and a TV on the wall. Mikasa then let go of Annie’s arm to find the remote to the TV and turn it on. Once she had it on the NYC broadcast channel, she sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her again. Annie sat down a little closer this time, feeling like a puppy that had just been beckoned up onto its owner’s lap. 

Annie shifted uncomfortably as she watched the TV on the wall, not really knowing what to say now that they were alone. She opted to just watch the TV and sit in silence. Mikasa seemed to respect Annie’s dislike of small talk. 

After a few minutes of this, Annie decided to finally turn to look at Mikasa. “Uh, so, what are we doing here? Didn’t you want to show me something?”

Mikasa… blushed? She pushed a stray hair behind her ear and looked at her lap. “Uh, well, I um, I wanted to…” Mikasa trailed off as she heard the countdown on the TV begin. She turned to look Annie in the eyes. 

As the countdown began, Mikasa leaned in ever so slightly that Annie probably wouldn’t have noticed if she wasn’t watching Mikasa’s movements. Mikasa’s eyes fluttered shut and Annie felt like everything was in slow motion as she herself leaned in, not quite knowing why or what was happening.

And suddenly, their lips touched. It was a brief and chaste touch, but a kiss nonetheless. Mikasa pulled back after a second, embarrassed. Annie stared at her for a moment, not believing what had just happened. As Mikasa opened her mouth to speak, Annie knew she needed to take the lead if she wanted anything to happen. She lifted Mikasa’s chin with one hand, and made her make eye contact. Annie looked into her eyes for a moment, gathering the emotion inside them, and then leaned in. 

Annie had never been good at being a “gentle” kisser, so she forgot for a moment Mikasa didn’t actually know what she was doing. She guided Mikasa’s face to a comfortable position, then tried again. When Mikasa made a noise of frustration, Annie pulled away slightly.

“Shhh, it’s okay. Here…” Annie soothed as she guided Mikasa to the most comfortable position to be in. This time, it worked. Annie could barely believe this was happening. She rubbed her tongue against Mikasa’s lip on accident, but she supposed it was fine. Mikasa tentatively opened her mouth to let Annie’s tongue in. They stayed like that, Annie letting Mikasa figure it out, for a couple more minutes. Then, all too suddenly, Annie pulled away and stood up, walking towards the door. 

Mikasa didn’t know what to do. She felt almost like she’d been slapped in the face. After she regained some sense of composure, she realized Annie was simply closing the door and locking it. Mikasa realized they were going to go a lot farther than she had anticipated, but she was fine with that. Annie walked back over to Mikasa, who was still sitting on the bed, and pushed her backwards so she was laying down, Annie straddling her waist. Annie kissed her again, but with more fervor. She began to pull at Mikasa’s shirt, and soon after she pulled away to take it off herself. Mikasa took the chance to attempt to pull off Annie’s hoodie, but it was too difficult, so Annie pulled back and took it off herself. She then moved her hands quickly and eagerly to the zipper of Mikasa’s pants, pulling them down and throwing them off the bed. She then took a moment to take off her own pants, tossing them to a far corner of the room. Mikasa took that chance that Annie leaned back to sit up ever so slightly.

Now that both girls were wearing nothing but their bras and panties, Annie couldn’t hold herself back. She eagerly moved her hands to Mikasa’s back, unclipping her bra and sliding it off, tossing it away just like the rest of their clothes. Before the bra even hit the ground, Annie’s fingers and mouth were all over Mikasa’s breasts. She eagerly took a nipple into her mouth, making Mikasa arch her back and moan. Mikasa quickly put her hand over her mouth. She hadn’t meant to make that sound, but it just came out. Annie released her nipple for a moment to look up and smile reassuringly at her, then went back down and started sucking on the other nipple, tweaking the abandoned one with her fingers. 

Without even realizing it, Mikasa was squeezing her thighs together, seeking whatever relief that could bring. Annie noticed, thankfully, and pulled back. She reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, and quickly slid off her own panties. Mikasa made note of the slick spot in the middle. Before she could react to that, however, her own panties were being slid off and there was hot breath on the inside of her thighs. Realizing how embarrassing the view Annie had was, Mikasa attempted to squeeze her thighs together, but Annie held them open. She gave Mikasa another reassuring smile, but this time, Mikasa noted the lust in her eyes. She licked her lips, and leaned in, eagerly lapping up the treat she had been waiting to devour. 

This felt… really good. Even better than when Mikasa had done this herself, sometimes to porn or whatever. But now, instead of her own fingers, there was a hot, naked, girl in between her legs working at her pussy with her tongue. Mikasa started moaning quietly, which Annie noticed and used as motivation to go harder, and make Mikasa spill out more of those pleasured sounds.

“Ahh… A-Annie… please…” begged Mikasa, wanting everything Annie could give her. She yelped as two cold fingers suddenly found their way inside her, penetrating her as Annie gave all her attention with her mouth to Mikasa’s clit, which was begging to be touched. As soon as Annie felt Mikasa’s thighs start to tremble and her moans get louder and more intense, she started sucking hard on Mikasa’s clit and added a third finger. It didn’t take much more of that for Mikasa to come undone, her release all over Annie’s chin and mouth. Once it was over, and Mikasa could process what was happening again, she saw Annie wipe her face off with her clean hand, and move up Mikasa’s body to straddle her stomach. Mikasa watched as Annie began to work herself up on Mikasa’s abs, enjoying the way they tensed when Mikasa tried to sit up to watch. Mikasa was surprised to hear the normally stoic Annie start quietly moaning, although she found it incredibly cute. Annie began to move her hips faster and Mikasa felt Annie’s pussy twitch against her stomach. 

“M-Mikasa…” groaned Annie as she came undone on Mikasa’s belly, dripping her release down Mikasa’s body. When it was over, Annie collapsed on top of Mikasa, both of them a panting, hot mess. 

After a minute or two, Annie gathered herself and sat up. “So… uh. That wasn’t what I expected when you said you wanted to show me something. 

Mikasa laughed softly. “That’s because this wasn’t part of my plan, silly. You decided it was going here and I wouldn’t dare stop you.”

Annie smiled and sat back more. “Yeah, I guess I did decide this. So, uh… was that ok? Did you like it…?”

Mikasa laughed. “Annie, it was great. Stop being so nervous. It’s so out of character for you.”

Annie blushed heavily and looked down. “...you make me nervous.”

The two fell asleep laughing with each other, and ignored the looming future which awaited them in the morning- Ymir asking them what they were doing in her guest bedroom, knowing full well they fucked. Reiner and Eren certainly wouldn’t be letting Mikasa or Annie off easy, either. But none of that mattered in post coital bliss, apparently.


End file.
